Forbidden
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: SG-1 is on down time following recent events on their last mission. However a Stargate address has been found, which leads to Major Carter being sent with an exploration team to explore, but why has a world as beautiful as P5C-566 been abandoned? on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer - I own none of the recognisable characters, names, places etc. That belong to the Stargate world.**

Any characters not from the show are my own creation so is the idea for the story.

**No money or anything of the kind has been made from this, just a fan appreciating a good TV series :)**

I wrote this when I was fifteen (I think) three years on and I recently found it sitting on my USB Memory Stick along with five other stories. So I've been spending the last few days editing this story. You wouldn't believe the difference between my recent writing skill and my skill back then.

I'm from England but I respect the fact that Stargate SG-1 is set in America and contain American characters because of this I've done my best to have American spelling in the story no where else - it's only fair.

And as always enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Present Day

Location: Stargate Command

0400 Hours

Light from the corridor flooded through the gaps in the door, highlighting Colonel Jack O'Neill's face as he slept. His eyes rolled beneath his eyelids, eyebrows frowned slightly, until he woke to his dark room. He squinted, blinked repeatedly trying to shake the strange feeling that was still haunting him. He could not remember any dream if he had, had a dream. All he had was a bad feeling, as to what the feeling concerned he did not know. He rolled over to his watch, checked the time, it was four o'clock, he groaned, rolled onto his back, his hands clasped his face as he tried to shake the strange feeling.

His eyes slid shut, they remained shut as he drifted in and out of sleep, the sound of the alarm from the gate being activated caused him to stir slightly, the murmur of the intercom barely registered with him, it wasn't his name therefore there was no reason to wake.

Ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, O'Neill sat up; he groggily got to his feet and got dressed in the dark he slipped into his green uniform. He hoped to leave the strange feeling behind him as he left his room; it however remained as he entered the corridor.

He wandered along the corridor and collided with an excited Daniel Jackson, a fountain of papers filled the air littering the floor as they floated back down.

"You're cheerful." Jack groaned as he watched Daniel pick his papers up.

"I've been going through the finds that SG-9 brought back, it's incredible there's references back to ancient Greek."

"No!" O'Neill replied sarcastically.

"Yes!" Daniel shouted jumping to his feet.

"Have you been drinking coffee?"

"Yes. You can tell?"

"You're excited for the morning."

"I haven't been to sleep."

"Yeah," O'Neill said.

"When Sam's next check in?"

"Why?"

"Last time she checked in Sam said there was some writings in the ruins. I was hoping to talk with General Hammond and what?"

"Didn't want to tell me?"

"I am now," Daniel smiled shyly.

"Yeah only because I'm here." Jack shook his head. "Besides you chose to stay with your new artifacts. Can't have both, when Carter gets back we're back on duty."

"What if it's an ancient city it could tell us where the lost city is?" Daniel argued.

"In which case another archaeologist will find it," O'Neill smiled. "You're not the only archaeologist around here."

"If you were listening to what Sam was saying you would know that there are some strange-"

"Ack! Don't you start," Finished Jack, he was not in the mood for an argument, he wanted his coffee and something to eat. He also wanted to shake this horrible feeling from his mind and it was probably best to get away from Daniel before he noticed Jack's haunting eyes. "Scientists job, not archaeologists."

"You're not bothered about what Sam finds?" Replied Daniel slightly disappointed.

"Even if I was bothered what makes you think I'll understand a word she says." Jack admitted and Daniel knew he was telling the truth.

Jack watched as Daniel departed down the corridor. It was time for coffee and some breakfast. He approached the elevator his card ready and already swiping through the slot to call the elevator. As he waited, his mind wandered again to the last couple of weeks. The last mission they had gone had given SG-1 a knock and were given time to recover. Of course, neither Daniel nor Carter knew how to relax. Carter's brilliant blue eyes leaked through the barriers of his mind, the look she gave him before she walked through the Stargate was unreadable. He did not know what the look meant; she had tried to tell him something with her eyes. He could see it, a thought perhaps, she always looked at him when she needed a jog of memory an idea, rarely asked just looked at him.

The hum of the elevator brought him back to reality, as it came to a rest behind him. The grey doors trundled open without a care in the world. Carter's eyes faded to the back of him mind as he entered the lift, the top of his fingertip pressing against the rugged buttons that had gradually worn from use.

Jack entered the mess hall; it was near empty except from the drowsy soldiers that had been on the night watch. After retrieving his food, he sat down in the corner away from the others. _It's that colonel's fault. _A voice in the back of his mind whispered as he munched on his cereal. _It's his fault we've been stuck on base with extended vacation. _He bobbed his head in agreement, receiving some odd looks from those eating their breakfast.

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

Two weeks ago

Location: Stargate Command

0800 Hours

Jack walked through the corridors of the SGC heading for Carter's lab. Expecting to find her acting the part of a mad scientist, with wires and stuff sprawled across her desk, cutting torch burning brightly in one hand. He was in for a shock however as he approached to find her chatting away to a woman over the internet. He paused before knocking just as she was disconnecting from the talk.

He studied her as she reacted to his abrupt appearance, hoping to see her back to her regular self and not letting recent events get to her. She neither jumped nor looked surprise by his visit. Her once weary attitude replaced by her normal self, he smiled she's going to be fine.

"Sir," she said. "Thought you were fishing?"

"Yes well, thought I'll come back early."

Jack would never admit the truth, which was freak weather, had forced him to return home. He loved fishing but Mother Nature decided to be cruel and sent him packing.

"See how you kids were doing." He watched her watch him, she knew he was lying, but said nothing and left an awkward silence in effect.

"Who was that?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

Sam seemed pleased with choice of topic and gladly engaged. "Toni Tyler," she ignored his look of amusement at the name. "Brilliant scientist, haven't heard from her in long time well since -" she trailed off, thought for a moment and continued with a different idea. "I knew her a long time ago; she works for the British Government now, surprising really."

"Why?" Jack asked his attention drawn to the doohickey he had just picked up.

"Well she's a politician now, just never expected her to take that path. She was brilliant beyond excellent, made me look like a baby watching its mum use a computer and wonder how it works." she jumped down from her chair and turned to reach for something on the shelf above her computer.

Jack looked up at the sound of movement. He became lost for a brief second, as he watched Carter stretch for whatever she was after. Any man might jump off his butt and help her, but Jack knew better than to help. Besides he was enjoying the sight of Carter's toned body from where he was. A split second lost in admiring her form then he snapped awake, banishing all improper thoughts to the nagging corner of his mind. _Only human, cannot help but look. _Yes, he could and he would, _no, you cannot._ It was true, he could not lie, and instead he turned his eyes to what Carter was reaching for. His mind finally caught up with her last words.

_Baby? _"That good hey?"

After another few seconds of torture, she finally grabbed what she was after and dropped back onto the balls of her feet. She paused before throwing it to Jack. He caught it half amused, half lost at to what exactly she had given him. He twiddled the little metallic device round his fingers, the other doohickey long forgotten.

"It attaches to that," she pointed to the identical looking piece that Jack had abandoned. "It makes well, it makes a lot of noise," she said leaning against the table resting her head in her hands.

Of course Jack had to try it, he could not resist. He went to put them together as Carter stood up again. Could she not sit still? The answer was no, because she was making her way to the other side of the room, where she swiped her card and the door behind Jack clunked shut. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Carter?" he asked.

"It makes a lot of noise, Sir."

"Should I be worried for my safety?"

"It will spark when you put it together as long as you don't hold onto it you'll be fine." He looked at her not convinced.

"It hasn't hurt anyone-" she replied. That was good enough for him, he put it together with a click; he placed it down on the table as a high pitch noise began to emanate from it, he heard Carter murmur. "Yet,"

The device began to spin in a circle, sparks jetting out from the sides. He looked at Carter but she was just interested in watching it, neither worried nor concerned. A golden light shot out from the top of the device. It started to roam around the table following a certain pattern, light still dancing across the room, Jack found himself in a trance. That was until it started to spin faster and a high-pitched wail broke free of it. He winced in pain, as the noise grew louder.

"If you move from your place it will change course, but I wouldn't recommend it Sir." Carter shouted over the noise.

"How do you shut it off?" He shouted, placing his hands over his ears.

"Turn the lights off and it will shut down automatically." she replied.

Just as she said it, the lights flickered off and soon enough the sound died down. There was silence, he was about to speak when the lights came back on. Before him stood Carter with two pieces of the G in her hands separated for the time being, she smiled.

"What is that?" He asked finally.

"Dr. Lee's new toy," She replied placing one item down and the other into her pocket. She shrugged at his confused look, she knew little as he did.

He was about to ask another question when the phone rang, she reached over to it swiping her card to open the door at the same time.

"Carter here," slight pause. "Yes sir, yes. No his here sir. Yes we'll be right there." she hung up.

"General Hammond wants us in the briefing room sir." She said.

Jack nodded joining Carter as she headed for the elevator. There were no klaxons so no offworld activation something else must be going on.

As they entered the briefing room, he noticed a very fidgety Daniel, sitting restlessly in his chair. Flicking through a file and staring intently at the pictures. Even though Teal'c had no need to kelnorim he still did and seemed to be doing his best to remain calm as Daniel continuously fidgeted in his chair. Jack took his seat at his regular place, Carter sitting next to him they both watched as Teal'c face slowly became a picture of annoyance.

"Daniel Jackson time will neither go faster nor slower regardless of your fidgeting." Teal'c growled looking at him.

"What? Sorry Teal'c I didn't realize." Daniel stopped sat still for what seemed like a second then started moving again.

With amusement, they waited for General Hammond to finish his phone call. Teal'c finished his kelnorim just as the General entered. He took his seat at the head of the table; palms lay flat against the surface as he prepared to give them the news.

"The reason I brought you here on your day off is to inform you of a small situation unfolding in Britain." General Hammond started.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"Nothing grave son, but there has been a few developments, the British have found a dig site," There was a short pause. "An ancient ruin with a Stargate address inside of course we were notified, but that's not the problem." another pause. "They have agreed to allow us access to the site at a cost."

"Oh here we go." Jack sunk back in his chair.

"In exchange for the dig site the President has agreed to allow a team of British Soldiers through the Stargate to the address found at the ruin." Hammond smiled and prepared himself for the worst. "They have asked for SG-1 to escort them."

"General, I hope you told them where to stick it!" Jack growled.

"Not my choice son, however the President knows you'll on down time, but has allowed for Major Carter to go with them." All eyes fell on Carter who looked just as shocked as everyone else did. "Apparently they've got one hell of a politician calling the shots."

"Toni?" Carter groaned.

"The very same, she's organized everything, they'll arrive here tomorrow at 0800 hours, led by a Colonel Richardson. As for Doctor Jackson you'll be on the first plane heading for England."

Jack did not need to look at Daniel to see the big smile that was spreading across his face. Carter seemed rather surprised but he could tell she was happy at going back to work. Teal'c face was unreadable as ever and Jack was just plain pissed, why could he not just go fishing?

"The Brits are coming," He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Two weeks ago**

Location: England, Dig Site

1100 Hours

Deep in the murky tunnels, the cold crisp winter air flooded in through the open tunnel. Anne was wearing her big brown coat, which she had wrapped tight around herself. She loved winter, loved it completely, the fresh air, it was heaven to her. Her mind was wandering again, it did that out of habit.

No matter what she was doing, her mind would always wander, even when she was at University, her mind would wander. She could never recall anything said in the lectures, she found herself simply absent minded at the best of times. It did not matter to her; she always got her grades, to hell with working your ass off, to hell with obeying. She sounded brave, _yeah so brave_ she taunted herself as she snorted aloud. Deep down she did not care of what people thought of her and her ideas. She was too much of a coward to take any kind of a stand to tell people what she really thought of them and their ideas. A no good spineless coward taking on a heard of buffalo, she knew how that would turn out.

She found her mind wandering once again, thoughts of a herd of buffalo, and then footsteps snatched her thoughts from her. She wanted to imagine the buffalo but someone was coming.

Out of the morning mist that had seeped down into the old ruin of a tunnel a man walked towards her, rucksack slung over his shoulder. He emerged in front of her. Daniel Jackson. Her heart skipped, he was beefier than she had expected. Her friends thought her obsessed with him, she read every one of his papers, it was her religion while at university. She believed in his every theory, he was her only friend at university, whether he knew it or not. She hated alcohol and loud music, so when everyone went out and did their thing she was stuck alone.

"Hi," He said slightly out of breath. "Anne Kin yes?" he smiled at her, offering his hand for her to shake.

_He knows my name!_ She screamed inside her head, _play it cool –no! Play it dumb, yeah see how that goes._

"That's right," She said accepting his outstretched hand.

He released her hand after a quick shake – _he's got a strong grip! _He shrugged the bag of his shoulders, completely missing the big grin that had spread across her face. She watched him turn back towards her, waiting for him to start the conversation; she loved a man who could start a conversation.

"So," Daniel exclaimed clapping his hands. "Shall we get to work?"

She nodded, turned so she could lead him into the tunnel. _He clapped he clapped!_

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

Location: SGC

0810 hours

Sam sat waiting in the briefing room; Daniel had left for England the night before and was probably already at the dig site. He would have left earlier if Hammond would have let him, but he had to wait. She had perched herself on the edge of the table, head buried in her hands, just staring at the solid shape of the Stargate through the window.

Behind her, the Colonel shifted, he had his feet rested on the table, his baseball cap draped over his eyes. His patience running thin, it seemed as though the British team was taking forever, but they were only ten minutes late. General Hammond had left to greet them at the entrance of the base, while SG-1 (part of SG-1) remained in the briefing room at his instructions. Teal'c sat, flicking through a magazine. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of the title – Star Wars. He was becoming obsessed with the movies, forcing all of SG-1 to watch the movie's, again and again, and again.

"Carter stop thinking it's distracting." The Colonel growled he really was not in a good mood this morning.

"Indeed." Teal'c said looking over the comic at her.

"Sorry sir, Teal'c." He bowed his head in acceptance, the Colonel just grumbled.

The sound of muffled voices grew closer; she jumped off the table, straightening her blue uniform as she went. In one swift move, she was presentable. The Colonel got to his feet less enthusiastic, stretching his arms. Teal'c rose somewhat more elegant than the two of them, a silent panther getting to his feet.

"Anyone know this guy?" The Colonel asked.

"I do not," Teal'c replied.

Sam shook her head she hadn't a clue. Although there was little point in fantasizing as the British, team began to file into the room. A man of six foot entered, his face hard as stone, his eyes a piercing green. He marched into the room, stopped turned and saluted. His black gelled hair sat in perfect formation as though it was trying to salute.

General Hammond entered the room, Sam and the Colonel stood to attention, as they watched three more men enter the room.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c this here is Lieutenant Lenard Street," He indicated to a man on his left, a man shorter than the rest.

"Major Roy Stride." He nodded to a tall man, he nodded his head in greeting, his eyes glimmering full of life, adventure, dreams that poured out of him.

"Lieutenant Dan Gray." He indicated the man who had entered first.

"And Colonel Richardson." A man no taller than her Colonel, he was perhaps a few years younger than Colonel O'Neill was and had deep blue eyes entered behind the rest.

General Hammond watched as both the Colonel's eyed each other. He could see Teal'c study the four men, looking for their weaknesses and strengths. Major Carter's eyes danced over the new arrivals analyzing them, he could imagine her categorizing each one of them just as Teal'c was, but in her own way. Now he had to find something to break the ice, as both teams watched the other. These people could be going into combat with each other it was only normal for them to assess their situation. _Think of something George,_ he racked his brain to come up with a solution, while at the same time he wanted them to sort out any difference they had right here, right now. After SG-1's dealings with the Russian's George had hoped, they might be able find ground with the British.

"Sorry about the poor timing, the train was late." Lieutenant Street said, earning a few smirks and snickers of laughter from the group.

In that instance the tension in the room seemed to evaporate, both Colonel's broke eye contact, Major Carter relaxed a little, as did Major Stride, shaking his head at the terrible joke.

"Did you not arrive by air plane Lieutenant Street?" Teal'c asked, earning some more snickers of laughter.

"Well yeah, but in Britain, normally when you're late you blame the transport." He answered put out by the question.

"Then am I to understand that a train is a most unreliable form of transport." Teal'c had failed to see the humor in the joke.

"It's a joke T," Jack said, gracing them all with a small smile.

"I fail to see the humor." Teal'c replied.

"You would have got if you were from Britain." Street said seeming somewhat disappointed that Teal'c failed to find his joke funny.

"I am not," Teal'c, said cocking an eyebrow.

"No," Street said nodding his head in thought. "Perhaps you have a joke from your own planet." Street suggested.

"No," Major Carter said a bit too quickly.

"Not right now, how about we start this meeting and Teal'c could tell you one later." Jack finished sharing a look with his 2IC.

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement, Street seemed happy with the chance to talk with him. Indicating they should all sit down, George took his place at the head of the table shaking his head at the turn of events. This was going to be one hell of a week.

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

Location: England, Dig Site

1500 Hours

Daniel was in his element, having just discovered a secret department, which he was now currently sitting in. There was no decoration in the room. It was a simple pale cream brick room, as hundreds of pieces of paper and scrolls paved the floor. When they had entered, they could not help but trip and stumble over them. Now they had managed to make stepping-stones from his little island to the entrance, narrowly avoiding the sea of paper.

He sat crossed legged on the floor cataloguing it all. It would be a long process, but it was worth every second. It all appeared to be in Roman the pieces he had so far discovered. He stopped staring at a scroll in his hand, this one was in a different language to the rest. It looked similar to Asgard writing, he studied it, when Anne entered behind, peeking over his shoulder.

"Is that one different?" She asked.

"Yes," He said studying the text closer.

"It looks like it's written in a weird dialect of Anglo-Saxon."

"Could say that," He murmured.

"You know what it is?" She asked.

"I can read it." He answered ignoring her look.

"Anne! Doctor Jackson!" A voice called from the corridor.

"I'll go, you stay." Anne said as she exited the room.

His back ached from being in an awkward position for too long, he stretched trying to get comfortable while looking at the text in front of him. He was in no rush wasn't being shot at by Jaffa, or having Jack shout at him to hurry no he was just perfectly at ease sitting there. It felt weird, seven years of rushing graphs and deciphering codes seemed to have suited him rather well. Sure, he bitched and moaned but he loved it all the rush of adrenaline combined with the rush of excitement at discovering something in the ruins.

_If they discover this, there will be no excuse for my actions. I would become an outcast; this is a price, which I am willing to pay. It is down to me to write such accounts and to ignore the recent days passed would be a crime in its own right. _

_This is how it began. I was listening to Tear as he chatted away, a pleasant Asgard but he had a tendency to babble. We were gliding through the stars in our "chariot" as the humans would say. We had ventured slow into the unknown as we waited for the signal from Thor. _

_Without warning, our chariot grumbled as an invisible wave hit us. I was at my place ready for action, we all were. I looked at the monitor that so conveniently sat myself next to, it displayed the events that were unfolding. There from the depths of space a ship broke from a hyperspace window, a ship of tremendous size and power. It lingered close to ours, showing no sign of aggression. I was summoned to the bridge, where I greeted three humans, two men and a woman. One man was small, the second of greet size his features strong, their leader. The woman watched me watch them, her eyes a perfect brown but I could tell they were not human._

_They asked us to their ship, they had no made no act of violence and I saw that their hearts were pure. They explained that they wish to hide something in our Galaxy; they had traveled so far from their own galaxy to this one, that I was surprised; I could not imagine what was worth such a journey._

_ They chose to contact us for assistance, as we were the major power in the galaxy. _

_To the depths of the ship, they took us. As we journeyed deep, I noticed how advance they were, a power far greater than our own. As we grew closer to our destination I heard a shrieking sound, that made my insides churn, a strange sensation, humans call fear. There we found the thing they wanted to leave behind. Anger burned in his eyes, as he hid in the shadows, the stench unbearable. I watched as his eyes turned from anger to such sorrow, a child screamed out._

"_Don't look it in the eyes!" Their leader snapped. "Don't let it see you. You'll fall for his trick like so many others."_

_The chains were wrapped tight around his arms, as he struggled to break free._

"_Why leave it here?" I questioned._

"_We are not murderers, therefore he will be imprisoned. If ever to break free, it would fail in returning to our galaxy, dying here after serving its sentence."_

"_What of our Galaxy."_

"_He will do you know harm," The man stepped forward to the force field. "You will die here, living out your pitiful sentence never able to return. I remain somewhat sorry for what is about to happen to you, this was your choice. Through you're doing, and you will pay for the chaos you caused." He became angry at the leaders words, he swung out at the force field, his hand clashing against it. The force field faltered slightly from the impact._

_What is this man of such power?_

_Gnipahellir was erected, its prison for all eternity. I have broken many rules as I write this. When these records are found that man will be dead, its –_

"Gnipahellir," Daniel said aloud, he could not recall what it meant.

He lay the scroll down and catalogued it; the end seemed to be torn. He laughed there would be no way of finding that piece in here. He went in search however, as he catalogued looking for anything similar to that he just read. _  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Firstly apologises are in order for my late upload, I was back at college last week and we've been busy finishing our assignments.

Secondly my social life went kind off crazy last week, which always seems to happen during the summer.

This is just a short chapter mostly because it works better short and I felt bad about leaving you guys for a awhile.

I have finished college now (2 weeks early :D) so I'll have more time to write (hopefully)

Quick warning for future updates, I am thinking of starting up my own business to last the summer holiday until I'm back at college, so updating may vary for a little while.

For me I felt as though Sam was missing so here enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Present Day**

Location: P5C-566

Time: Unknown

She felt cold. Lifeless. Something was wrong. She could feel everything and nothing a contradicting body, which felt as though someone had torn it apart and stuck it back together. Breathing was becoming an issue. Moving was out of the question. Her brain tried its best to piece together how she happened to be in this situation. But she found no answer.

Something was digging into her side, a constant companion of pain that kept her mind alive. She was not dead yet. Everything was dark. Her eyes strained to see, she found nothing. The only thing she became aware of was that she was lying on her side, her face pressed against something sticky. _I'm bleeding? _

Someone was crying she could hear them. Their short gasps of breaths in between their silent sobs. If she listened, she could hear someone in the dark, calling out for their loved one.

"Stephanie is that you?" They were hallucinating death was creeping closer. "Don't leave me!" He called.

She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her own tears, she would not cry. She forgotten that her tears had already fallen earlier that day, she would not cry because there was nothing left to cry for.

"Oh god!" Somebody gasped, not too far away. "That hurts," It was Toni she was alive.

Sam felt tired. Her grip on reality was slipping; she was falling back into the darkness, her eyelids becoming heavy. Where was their rescue? Was anyone coming?

"Is anyone there?" Toni called.

"I'm here," Sam croaked as darkness descended,

"Sammy?"

"I'm alive." She murmured as darkness swept over her.

"Hold on Sam…" Toni whispered as she heard Sam's breathing equal out as she fell into a restless sleep. "Hold on."

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

**One Week, Five Days Ago**

Location: P5C-566

1200 hours

Earth Time: 0900 Hours

"That's right General a big temple with a whole load of nothing." Jack said talking to the General through the MALP, standing way to close to the camera than necessary.

"_How extensive is the temple Colonel?" General Hammond asked._

"Oh it's big sir, really big and lots of stairs sir, lots of them." Jack replied.

"We've only been able to do a quick sweep of the temple sir, like the Colonel said it's very big." Carter said as he pulled away from the camera so she could get her say.

"_Any hostile activity in the area?" _

"With seen no sign of life sir," Carter answered.

"At all," Jack murmured.

"_Sorry Colonel?"_

"There's nothing sir, no life, no nothing. Just a heck load of greenery, sir" Jack clarified.

"_Major?"_

"Well the Colonel's right sir, there is no living life form here except for the forest." Carter said. "This place seems deserted, sir."

"Abandoned, more like." Jack said looking over his shoulder, just waiting for something to jump out and go boo, but the place remained quiet like it always did.

"_Is there a problem Colonel?" Hammond sounded concerned._

"No sir, everything's fine, the British are behaving themselves,"

"Hey you know we can hear you!" Colonel Richardson called.

"Can't you see I'm talking here?" Jack shouted back. "As I was saying General, this place is fine just a bit creepy that's all."

"_We don't act on creepy Colonel." Hammond replied._

"No sir we don't, just sharing my valued opinion."

"_Opinion noted son, is there anything else you want to share?" Hammond asked, Jack knew that tone, a tone that said, if you share I'd make your life a living hell._

"Nope I'm good; Carter here wants a word though." Jack said stepping further away.

"Sir I've got some samples here that I want to send back for –"

Jack didn't hang around, Carter had her science mask on, which meant he would not understand a word she was going to say. He made his quick escape towards Teal'c who was on watch. Watching what though Jack didn't know, there was nothing here. Just the trees and a freaky weather pattern. They had to take shelter in the forest to miss the on slaughter from the rain earlier, one minute Jack was considering getting out the sun lotion the next, bang rain came thundering down drenching them.

Jack had decided earlier on he didn't like this place, yep there was no way in hell he was going to stay any longer than necessary, he had Siler keeping the tabs on the weather. Once he returned to Earth, he was hoping that he would be able to return to his cabin. It didn't look promising.

Sam finished her talk with the General and the scientists and switched of the MALP. She felt reassured. Confident that she had managed to persuade the General in letting her return with a group of scientists and SG-5. There would be no way in hell she would be able to persuade Teal'c or Jack to return; they were already bored out of their brains. The British team was due to return back to the SGC to gate to another world. There was nothing here for them that they could benefit from.

"What they say?" Colonel O'Neill said as she approached.

"General Hammond is going to have a word with the President and wait for the results from the samples I sent through." She answered.

"So yes?"

"Seems likely sir,"

"Well let's pack up campers with got one last tour to make and then we're heading home." Jack shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two Days ago

Location: P5C-566

Time: 1400 hours

The wind howled as a black cloud slowly approached from the horizon. Toni watched with trepidation, that was not a regular black cloud. She tugged against her hood trying to keep it in place. The trees were beginning to sway as the wind picked up speed. Toni looked towards Sam who was trying to talk over the wind to General Hammond via the MALP. They shouldn't stay any longer, they had to get back to the temple otherwise they would be lost once the storm kicks in. She wondered what type of storm they would get this time, lately it was thunder and lightning, hail at one time. This cloud was different something else was approaching.

"Sam," Toni warned.

"I know," Sam called back. "Sorry sir we're going to have to cut it short there's a storm approaching."

"_Did you not experience a storm the other day Major Carter?" She heard the concern in Teal'c voice through the radio._

"Yes we did," Sam, answered.

"This one's different." Toni shouted.

"_Doctor?" Hammond questioned._

"Bigger, uglier, looks like with got a blizzard on its way." Toni replied.

"That's going to take out most of our equipment we have set up monitoring the weather patterns." Sam said.

"_Major?" Hammond began, _

"We'll be fine if we remain inside the temple," Sam reassured before the General could finish.

Toni felt the first few flakes of snow tap against her nose; she swiftly placed her goggles on and pulled her scarf up to cover her lips. She looked up to see snow falling to the ground.

"Sam!" Toni called. "We've got to go!"

"Sorry sir we need to head back we'll call the SGC back when the weather improves." Sam said.

"_Understood Major find some cover. Hammond out." _

"Thank you sir," Sam said turning around to join her.

The snow was falling fast, bombarding them as they made their way up the stairs. Their tracks covered in snow, the sun blocked out by the dark cloud above them. Toni could no longer see the Stargate only the tops of the trees.

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

Present Day

Location: Stargate Command

0600 hours

Jack was finishing his breakfast when Teal'c sat down opposite him. _What time was it? _He asked himself, _How long had he been sitting here? _ Teal'cs tray was stacked full of food, the man had one hell of an appetite.

"You seem distracted O'Neill?" Teal'c stated before starting to eat his grapes.

"Do I?" Jack asked not really wanting to talk about anything.

"Indeed." Was Teal'c somber reply.

"I'm fine," Jack, said hoping to leave the conversation there.

"Did you not sleep well O'Neill?" Apparently, Teal'c wasn't going to take the hint.

"What makes you ask?"

"Daniel Jackson was describing to me the meaning of dreams, as I am coming to terms with sleeping I find these dreams to be most interesting." Teal'cs fork dove into the tranquil egg that sat on his plate, causing the yolk to ooze out all over his toast.

"I can't remember if I did have a dream T, let alone remember what it was about."

"And yet something is disturbing you."

"It doesn't matter Teal'c. As soon as Carter's finished having fun SG-1 are back on duty."

"Is Major Carter not currently assisting in a scientific discovery?" Teal'c asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but." Jack stopped. "Ah very funny,"

"I too am lucking forward to returning to regular duties of SG-1."

"Yeah whose idea was it anyway to make us have a holiday."

"I believe it was General Hammond, O'Neill."

"Would have thought Hammond would know by now that, Carter and Daniel didn't know how to relax."

"I believe both Major Carter and Daniel Jackson prefer to relax through work O'Neill. As you would say, 'they do not know how to unwind'." Teal'c said, earning a smirk from Jack.

"To borrow a phrase 'indeed'." Jack replied Teal'c bowed his head in appreciation.

The lights were flashing Jack thought finally noticing the red light in the background. SGC must have dialed Carter's planet four times now she had failed to check in due to the blizzard.

"You are concerned for Major Carter." Teal'c said, without looking up from his food.

Jack started to toy with his spoon pushing the remaining cereal around his bowl. "Feels weird to have the team broken up,"

"Indeed, Major Carter is a most formidable warrior I believe she will be fine."

"Don't know about that Teal'c you were on that planet, there was something wrong with it."

"I believe there was something hidden on that planet O'Neill."

"Technology?" Jack asked looking Teal'c in the eyes.

"No."

"Medicine?"

"No."

"Big honking space gun?"

"I do not believe we are talking the same language O'Neill." Teal'c said clearly not amused.

"I know there was something wrong on the planet, Carter will find out what's wrong it's what she's good at."

"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to the control room." Harriman's voice broke the silence.

"Carter must be in touch." Jack thought aloud as he got to his feet.

Jack had been present in the control room when Carter dialed in two days ago, he had watched the conversation of course he couldn't really say much other than ask if there was anything new that they had discovered.

"_I think at the very least there's a possibility of another Alpha site." Carter voice cracked through the radio, she was kneeling in front of the MALP, he could see Doctor Tyler watching from the background. _

_The gateroom was quiet now Jack noted, a few hours ago the SGC was running around collecting all the required items Carter had asked for, now she was dialing in to inform them of the situation. _

"_Has there been any recent activity Major?" Hammond has asked._

"_No sir nothing, the deeper we go into the temple the more we find evidence that the place has long since been abandoned." Carter answered._

"_Very well," Hammond stopped talking as Carter turned away from the screen. "Major?"_

"_Sorry about that sir, it seems with got a storm approaching."_

"_Another one that's incredible." Daniel said noting it down in his journal. _

"_Isn't it," Carter replied._

"_Sam," Jack heard Toni's soft warning._

Jack snapped from his thoughts as the elevators doors opened; he jogged the rest of the way to the control room. They had dialed the planet yesterday but the blizzard was heavy and they had just managed to reach Carter until the signal was lost.

General Hammond and Daniel were waiting for them as they entered the control room; he unconsciously noted where everyone stood in the room. His mind unconsciously running through a threat level of course there was no threat but special ops training always kicked in.

"Sir?" Jack asked that was normally Carter's job whenever they entered the control room, since she was not here to do it he had to ask.

"What is the meaning of this summoning?" Teal'c questioned no doubt annoyed from being disturbed from his breakfast.

"Take a look son." Hammond motioned them towards the monitors.

Jack peered over Harriman's shoulder to come face to face with feedback from a MALP. Carter's planet there was no storm; Jack's heart skipped sunk.

"Carter's planet?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," Daniel answered. "With tried radioing Sam and her team, but we can't seem to get a reply." Daniel said glumly.

"Is it not possible they have failed to realize the storm has passed, as they would have taken shelter deep inside the Temple for best protection against such weather?"

"Carter's a stickler for timing Teal'c I can't see her missing a deadline." Jack said still watching the monitor.

"At the moment we're not sure what has happened, from the MALP pictures we can assume there has been no recent activation of the Stargate no tracks. No damage to the temple we can assume there has been no attack." Hammond said, nodding for Harriman to zoom in on the temple.

"No attack that we can see." Jack said studying the picture. "Sir permission to,"

"Permission granted. Take SG-3 as back up, along with medical team."

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"Blizzard could have caused them problems, could have some injured people up there Colonel take Frasier and her team with you." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir,"

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

Jack stepped out of the event horizon first; instantly hit by bitter cold wind. His fingers gripped the handle of his gun, as his eyes scanned his surroundings. There had been no recent activity at the gate, no disturbance to the scenery. Teal'c and Daniel stepped out next followed by SG-3 then Frasier and her team. SG-1 had already secured the area when the last of Janet's team stepped through the 'gate.

"SG-3 set up a perimeter," his throat was rough from the biting cold. "No-one is to come and go without my say so."

"Understood." Colonel Reynolds agreed he turned round barking orders to the rest of SG-3.

"Frasier you and your team are with me."

"Yes sir." Frasier replied nodding for her team to follow.

"Stay alert everyone we not sure what we're going to find."

They started up the stairs, heading for the temple, Teal'c at point, Daniel bringing up the rear behind Janet's team.

"There is something definitely wrong here, O'Neill." Teal'c grumbled.

Jack was not sure if they have done the right thing in bringing Janet's team along, especially given they could be walking into a hostile situation. However if there was the slightest chance this is all just a communication problem, then Jack was going to be both pissed and relieved at the same time.

They were unprepared for the scene in store for them. They arrived at the temple entrance a couple of meters away were bodies. Guns were at the ready before they could count the number of bodies. They entered, torches a blinding light in the dark tunnel, they met more bodies as they entered. He looked back at Janet; Teal'c took point as he watched Janet check the first body looking for a pulse. She looked at him and shook her head. Shit!

"Daniel radio SG-3, explain the situation we have here."

"Colonel Reynolds this is Daniel come in." Daniel said following Jack's orders and exiting the temple.

"This is Reynolds we read you loud and clear. What's the situation?"

"With got bodies we need reinforcements."

Jack left Daniel to deal with it and made his way further inside. He felt as though something was calling him. He felt as though some invisible rope was tugging him, drawing him in.

"O'Neill? Should we not wait for backup?" Teal'c voice echoed down the corridor.

_We should wait - wait for backup. _One-half of his mind screamed reason, while the other half told him to go find his people. Find Carter. He stopped torn between his sense as a CO and his duty and his personal duty. His felt as though he should just run, find her.

"O'Neill, Major Carter will be fine." Teal'c said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Teal'c sounded so confident it nearly washed away all of his fear, but as he looked around at the massacre at his feet, he felt that reassurance slip. He should wait for backup, find as much information as possible and take control of the situation.

He turned back to the entrance, he would find Carter later, find her, bring her home, and make sure whatever did this paid for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Firstly you have my apologise but I lost my muse after posting the last chapter, I've been having so many ideas pop into my head for stories it turned into the card game 52 pick up. Imagine that this story resembles the 7 of clubs now I'm looking for the other 7 and I keep picking up every other card except that one. At first I thought best to ignore it, it will go away - it didn't. So I've been writing none stop every idea that's popped into my head and then went on holiday and I'm back baby!

I am sorry for the terrible delay in uploading too many ideas too many stories.

I want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed trust me its the greatest sensation in the world. Having people add me to their favourites and story alerts just make me jump up and down and wear a big grin on my face all day. Normally I leave the thanks to the end but seeing as though I have failed miserably in uploading I just wanted to say thanks. I made a vow not to leave a story unfinished and I'm going to stick by that.

Due to the fact I've been away I thought I put in a spoiler I hope you all enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Present day

Location: P5C-566

Jack watched as SG-7, 10 and two more medical teams trudged up the temple stairs. In any other situation, he might have found it comical as both SG teams had made to run up the stairs but failed to keep the momentum and slowed to a jog and now were speed walking the rest of the way. Once they had made it to the top, they took a moment to catch their breath.

"Right we'll go in teams this is a rescue mission look for any survivors keep eyes open we don't know who's responsible for this." Jack looked each face of each team. "There are three levels, SG-7 and Dr Frisson's team will secure this level. Dr Frasier, Dr Gregory, SG-1 and 10 with me."

They started to walk further into the tunnel, their flashlights finding it hard to penetrate the darkness. Teal'c was on point as they walked past the bodies lying on the floor. He could see both medical teams wanting to help those they were passing but knew that if they stopped others alive could die. They had to keep moving to keep going further into the depths of the temple.

Jack paused, listening he could have sworn he heard something; a voice of some kind maybe there was someone alive down here.

"Jack," Daniel hissed making some of the medics jump. "Sorry, I think I've found a flood light."

Jack moved over to where Daniel was standing next to one of the floodlights, it did not look damaged; maybe they would be able to get it to work. _Do we really want to see the full extent of the damage? _ A voice whispered, Jack was not sure but it beat stumbling around in the dark.

"Light it up," Jack, ordered.

Seconds later the corridor was flooded with light, causing Jack to squint and see orange orbs.

"O'Neill," Teal'cs voice echoed through the corridor, Jack looked up to see what the man had found.

"Crap," Jack muttered.

This wasn't what he was expecting, his gut twisted, he nearly vomited but he held it back. Some medics were not as fortunate as they buckled over and started to vomit. There was blood lots of blood draped cross the walls as if some mad man had hold of a roller and dipped it in blood. They were close to the staircase they needed to move on.

"Keep it together," he ordered joining Teal'c who was leading the way to the staircase.

They entered the staircase where they found another light. Daniel took no time in turning it on, covering them in an amber glow. There were no bodies here; thank god, the staircase was empty. Jack stopped listening; he could hear water dripping in the background.

The next level was where Carter was supposed to be, her and Doctor Tyler were working on something they had found.

"_Colonel O'Neill?" Major Ryan's voice sounded over his radio. _

"This is O'Neill go ahead. " Jack said thumbing his radio, he did not know why the radio worked inside he would have to ask Carter. _If she is alive._

"_We've found two survivors one of them is going to make it; the Doc's working on the other," _

"How many dead?"

"_Four so far..." he stopped. "Five, survivor just died."_

"Is the other conscious?"

"_Not yet sir, his still pretty much out of it." _

"Keep working, O'Neill out."

"One survivor out of how many?" Janet gasped.

"We haven't found them all yet," Jack said, looking at the Doc who was as pale as he ever saw her.

They came to the next level this was his stop.

"SG-10 and Dr Gregory's team move on to the next level keep regular contact."

"Yes sir." Colonel Lloyd's replied moving his team onwards.

"Is it not possible that any survivors would have a radio?" Teal'c stated examining the area.

"By which time they would have got in touch with us." Jack pointed out.

"They might be afraid to we don't know who or what did this or if their still hanging around?" Daniel suggested.

"This is Colonel O'Neill does anyone read me? If you can hear this please respond," Jack paused waiting praying for someone to answer him. "I repeat this is SG-1 niner please respond."

He knew by now that all teams had stopped working to listen he could feel the hope in the air, there had to be someone who answer. _Carter would answer if she could_. The voice whispered but he shot it down, he would not listen.

"_Stephanie is that you?" The voice cracked through the radio. "Don't leave me!" The person called._

"Find him," Jack ordered, his voice echoing through the radio and the tunnels.

"He is not on this level O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"I know or we would have heard him more clearly." Jack stared into the darkness. "I'm going to find another light," He said walking in the direction SG-10 had just taken. He noticed Janet was following behind he glanced over at her.

"Janet?" He asked concerned.

"I'm looking to see how many we have sir." She replied her usual tone replaced by sadness. "Where was Sam working?" Janet finally asked when they were out of earshot of the others.

How was Jack supposed to admit that Sam was working on this level, that he had chosen this floor purposely to help find her, to see if she was okay? He spotted Dr. Tyler lying face down on the floor making the perfect distraction. He dropped on to his knees next to her, Janet following suit. He waited for Janet to give him the all clear before he rolled her other. She was conscious and gripping her side.

"Damn that hurt!" She cursed clutching her ribs.

"Toni I need you to relax." Janet ordered.

"Okay," She whimpered releasing herwound. "Still hurts."

"We'll take that as a good sign." Janet said reaching to examine the wound.

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked.

"She was going over to get something from her case. Next minute I know the lights go out as am working then whack! I wake up to staring at the floor with nothing but pain for company." She stopped glancing around before asking in a small voice. "Roy's here?"

"Roy? Major Stride?" Jack asked.

"Yeah,"

"No, Hammond has sent word to your boss that your MIA, he's going to inform your husband."

"So he knows?" She said seeming happy.

"Your husband yes,"

"Roy, husband there one of the same," She said with a smile. "Sam's case is over there, if she's not nearby then she didn't make it back. It's where she'll be." Her smile grew wider. "I'm going to get time of work." She said before passing out.

"Doc?"

"She's going to be okay." Janet reassured.

Jack got to his feet, Sam was around here somewhere and he was going to find her. He found the light soon enough, thankfully it still worked as it turned on flickering for a minute. One of the glasses protecting the bulb had shattered.

_Then she did not make it back._ Doctor Tyler's voice echoed inside his mind. The image of blood splashed along the walls repeated like an endless cycle tormenting him. _It was not her_. He told himself as he made his way along the corridor.

He spotted the standard SGC box; it had blood on the side as though someone had fallen against it. He thought of Carter as he approached. Janet was fussing with another victim confident that Toni was fine, SG-1 were further back looking for survivors.

"_Colonel O'Neill with got survivors," Colonel Lloyd's voice caused him to jump._

"Copy that how many?" he replied automatically his eyes never leaving the box.

"_Four they're in shock." He answered. _

"Copy that keep them safe, O'Neill out." He gathered his courage and made his way to the box.

His heart sank at the sight of finding Carter. She was on her side, there was blood all around her, she was hurt bad, and Jack could see that. He removed his gun as knelt down next to her. He pressed his fingers to her neck; she was cold, very cold – but alive. How long had they all been lying here waiting for a rescue? He moved her hair from her face wanting to see if she was conscious. She wasn't she was out cold...

"Janet, I found Sam!" He called over to her surprised to see her leave the person she was helping.

"He's dead." She said sadly.

He studied Sam as Janet knelt next to her, waiting for Janet to give the clear to roll her onto her back.

"A sprained arm we should be okay to move her." Janet reassured, she helped him roll her over.

They rolled her onto her back; first thing he noticed was an imprint of bloody finger marks against her pale face. There was blood seeping from her chest, she was so pale, her breathing slow and shallow.

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

_The first thing she heard were the sound of men screaming, which chilled her to the bone. Gun shots were ringing out in the dark, the radio was a mass of panicked voices everyone trying to talk at once. She was collecting her laptop from her box where she left it charging. The light flickered as though someone knocked it; she wished she had her P90 right now. She pulled her side arm out moved around the box aiming at the lights where she had seen movement. Bang, the noise echoed in the tunnel, her ears hurting in response. Something had hit her just before she fired the shock and force throwing her back against the box. Pain exploded from her chest as she stumbled over the box landing on her arm, which erupted in new pain._

Sam jerked awake her last moments before the pain at the forefront of her mind. She felt a firm hand press against her shoulder. Her movement had aggravated her wound and she shudder in pain falling backwards. Her mind was readjusting to her surroundings, Janet was helping her, the handholding her still, belonged to the Colonel.

"Take it easy Sam your safe." Janet said trying to reassure her.

She could see sadness in both their eyes – something had gone terribly wrong. She coughed away the fluid in her throat trying to articulate some words ending up in a coughing fit. She was dazed, disorientated and in pain.

"Carter..." The Colonel rasped, he sounded broken.

"Wh..t went rong..." She asked coughing again; she was having trouble trying to concentrate.

"Stay with us Carter..." His voice was fading; her vision was becoming fuzzy as drifted unconscious.

~~~~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~~~~

_**Spoilers for later on in the story:**_

"_This Colonel O'Neill does anyone read me? If you can hear this please respond." _ The voice echoed around them.

"That's not me," Jack said glancing at Daniel.

"I know," He replied.

"_If you can hear this please respond." _

"There is a great chance O'Neill people may believe that voice belongs to you."

"_I repeat this is SG-1 niner please respond." The voice continued._

"Are you telling me someone's using my voice to?"

"Lure us into a trap O'Neill." Teal'c confirmed.

"And we're stuck on a planet with no way off with something that can mimic me?"

"_Stephanie is that you?"_

"We heard that voice before." Daniel said.

"_Don't leave me!" _

"It's a trap this whole damn thing is a trap!" Jack shouted reaching for his radio.

Before he could speak, the sound of gunshots sounded in the distance.

"_This is SG-1 niner – can you hear me?"_


End file.
